Superbil Act (Koenigsegg Agera R)
The Koenigsegg Agera R is one of the world's fastest supercars ever produced. The Agera R made its debut at the March 2011 Geneva Motor Show—with a Speed Racer livery theme and special Michelin tyres. It can accelerate from 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) in 2.8 seconds and reach a theoretical top speed of 439 km/h (273 mph). The Agera R has a drag coefficient of Cd=0.37, or Cd=0.33 at high speed due to its adaptive rear wing, while producing 300 kg (660 lb) of downforce at 250 km/h (155 mph). This adaptive rear wing system is lighter than conventional hydraulic/electrical adaptive systems and has the unique ability to compensate for head/tailwind due to its spring-loaded design. Furthermore, the pylons holding the wing play not only a role in the Agera R's aerodynamic performance but also assist in extracting hot air from the engine bay. On 2 September 2011, during test sessions in Ängelholm, the Agera R broke six world land speed records for a production car, including 0–300 km/h (0–186 mph) in 14.53 seconds, and 0–300–0 km/h in only 21.19 seconds. The braking performance required to maintain this record is enabled in part by the Agera's stability, demonstrated by Koenigsegg's test driver and drivetrain technician Robert Serwanski, who was recorded by passenger Rob Ferretti (founder of the group "Super Speeders") braking from 300 km/h to 0 without holding the steering wheel. The Koenigsegg Agera R has a power to weight ratio of 1.24 kg (2.73 lb) per horsepower. Max Speed The Agera has one of the highest top speeds currently in the game. On the specification panel, the bar for max speed is completely full. Acceleration This car is good in Drag Races as its acceleration is better than most vehicles, although it is not the best. Examples of better cars would be the Ford GT, Ferrari LaFerrari (because of the new update), Lamborghini Egoista, and Tesla Roadster 2.0 Braking Braking is amazing but as with all supercars, going fast and braking will result in a flat spin. Handling What a common pattern is with cars, is that they all have good specifications but bad handling compared to the specs, for example, the Bugatti Veyron, Dodge Viper GTS, Ford GT and the Ferrari LaFerrari, but the Agera has the best handling value in the game. Add Information Max Speed The max speed has a decent boost when upgraded, allowing you a decent quarter mile time. Acceleration The acceleration gets a lot better, considering that before upgrading, the Agera R has TERRIBLE acceleration. Braking The braking has no difference. Handling The handling is already the best for any car but yet, it gets better. * The Agera R was featured prominently in the Need for Speed franchise, prominently in Criterion Games' Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), Ghost Games' Need for Speed Rivals (2013), and the 2014 film Need for Speed. It is also featured in 2013 mobile video game Real Racing 3. And some would say it looks like a Tron car. * The in game description reference Koenigsegg Category:Super Category:Land Vehicles